Who I'm for U?
by hopekies
Summary: Apakah ini sebuah takdir? Tuhan mempertemukan disaat kau bukan lagi milikku. Aku merindukanmu -Kim Taehyung [ pairing : Vkook/Taekook]
**title :**

 **Who I'm for U?**

 **author : Hopekies**

 **cast :**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Min Hyeri (OC)**

 **other cast menyusul**

 **genre : Romance, Friendship, School-Life**

 **rating : T**

 **warning : typo everywhere. don't like don't read.**

Seorang remaja laki-laki dengan tenang tertidur di ruang serba putih dengan bau khas obat-obatan. Mereka menyebut tempat ini UKS. Tak lama remaja laki-laki kurus itu mulai mengerjapkan matanya perlahan.

"Aku dimana?" ucapnya pertama saat kali bangun.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk remaja perempuan mengenakan pakaian olahraga menghampiri yang kini menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Kau sedang berada di UKS. Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau pusing?" Tanya remaja perempuan itu bertubi-tubi dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku kenapa?" Tanya remaja laki-laki itu lagi tanpa menggubris pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Kau pingsan karena lemparan bola basket saat dilapangan" jawab remaja perempuan itu duduk dihadapan remaja laki-laki itu.

.

.

 _*Flashback ON*_

"Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya" ucap salah satu remaja laki-laki yang diyakini kelas 3 dan sedang berada di lapangan setelah selepas dari kantin.

Dia ditinggal sendiri oleh sahabatnya yang tadi menemaninya pergi ke kantin. Remaja laki-laki dengan badan yang lebih pendek namun terlihat lebih berisi daripada dirinya. Dia memanggilnya Park Jimin. Seorang kapten basket sekaligus wakil ketua OSIS dan sangat dikagumi seluruh perempuan disekolahnya.

Remaja laki-laki berambut coklat itu sedang melihat sekitar, bukan. Dia tidak hanya melihat. Namun, dia memperhatikan seorang remaja laki-laki yang jauh lebih muda darinya masuk kelasnya. Kelas 2-B kalau dia tidak salah baca hinnga seluruhnya menjadi hitam.

.

Dia pingsan

 _*Flashback end*_

 _._

"Tae-ya? Kau benar tidak apa-apa?" melihat daritadi pria yang dipanggil Tae atau memiliki nama lengkap Kim Taehyung menoleh kearah perempuan memanggilnya dengan tatapan _innocent_.

' _Damn! Dia imut sekali jika seperti itu'_ runtuk perempuan itu dalam hati melihat reaksi wajah Taehyung barusan.

Yang dipanggil hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan anggukan menandakan dia sedang baik-baik saja.

"Syukurlah. Aku sangat khawatir padamu" ucap perempuan di hadapan Taehyung dengan lega.

"Aku benar baik-baik saja Hyeri-ya" jawab Taehyung meyakinkan perempuan dihadapannya yang dipanggil Hyeri itu.

"Baiklah aku tidak memaksa" balas Hyeri mengalah dari Taehyung.

"Kenapa kau tidak ke kelas? Kembali lah ke kelasmu. Aku akan segera kembali ke kelas" sekali Taehyung meyakinkan Hyeri dengan sedikit kesal. Kenapa Perempuan di depannya sangat keras kepala sekali.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah menyuruh Jimin untuk menginjinkanmu hingga pulang. Istirahatlah disini dulu" jawab Hyeri menyela sebelum diusir Taehyung dari UKS.

"Baik aku akan disini. Kau yang pergi" kali ini Taehyung membenarkan posisi tidurnya pada tempat tidur UKS yang serba putih ini.

"Kau yakin sendiri?" Tanya Hyeri sekali lagi.

"Sekali lagi kau bertanya aku akan marah padamu selama seminggu" balas Taehyung sambil berpura-pura memejamkan matanya.

"Aku pergi" ucap Hyeri menyerah dan menutup pintu UKS dengan hati-hati.

Setelah Hyeri pergi kini Taehyung mulai membuka matanya yang sedaritadi memang tidak mengantuk semenjak bangun dari pingsannya itu. Dia mengecek smartphone di sakunya dan betapa kagetnya melihat banyak pesan 'Line' dari perempuan tadi. Dia hanya tersenyum sambil membaca pesan dari Min Hyeri. Itulah nama kontak line dari perempuan yang mengkhawatirkannya itu. Tidak ada nama spesial seperti nama anggota keluarga lainnya. Bahkan perubahan marga saja tidak dilakukannya.

Jangan bertanya siapa dia Min Hyeri. Dia bukan hanya kekasih seorang Kim Taehyung, namun dia adalah istri dari remaja yang kini tersenyum sendiri sambil membaca pesan dari istrinya itu.

"Dia begitu mengkhawatirkanku" guman Taehyung ntah pada siapa.

Beberapa saat kemudian ada seseorang mengetuk pintu UKS. Kim Taehyung yang berada didalam UKS sudah menyiapkan kata-kata umpatan kesal jika itu Hyeri istrinya.

 _Tok tok tok_

.

.

.

"Permisi" ucap seseorang dari balik pintu dan langsung masuk ke dalam.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali kenapa kau tidak mau kembali ke kelas" ucap Taehyung akhirnya melihat kearah pintu.

Betapa kagetnya yang datang adalah.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook..

.

Obsidian mereka bertemu dan terjadi kehening beberapa saat

"Maaf, apakah kau tau dimana dokter di UKS ini?" Tanya Jungkook membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

"Aku tidak tau" jawab Taehyung jujur.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih" ujar Jungkook saat akan berbalik pergi.

"Jeon Jungkook" ucap Taehyung lirih namun Jungkook masih dapat mendengarnya. Suara serak yang tidak asing ditelinganya.

Jungkook hanya menoleh kearah Taehyung dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

"Aku..merindukanmu" akhirnya kata itu yang lolos dari bibir mungil seorang Kim Taehyung. Kata yang singkat namun tidak dapat diucapkannya dengan fasih pada lelaki gigi kelinci dihadapannya ini, Jeon Jungkook.

"Hanya itu?" balas Jungkook sambil tetap menatapnya

.

.

tbc..

ps : buat kalian yang meninggalkan riview aku sangat berterima kasih karena aku masih baru dalam dunia FFN (?) hehe


End file.
